


The Morning After

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Eavesdropping, F/M, Flashbacks, Hamgelica, Making Out, Mixed Emotions, OBC - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nosey best friend, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Angelica recounts what happened (or didn't happen) after Alexander Hamilton kissed her.Her best friend isn't happy about it.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for why it's been so long. I can only apologize in the form of this update so....TADA!  
> As always, I apologize ahead of time for spelling and grammar errors. Checking for either of those in stories is not my favorite thing to do. But I hope you like it anyway.  
> It's not my best. But it's also not my worse so that's something.  
> Enjoy!

Thomas Jefferson was many things. Tall. Attractive. Toned. Funny. Smart. Successful. Versatile. Kind. And that was just the beginning of the list. A list he himself curated of course.

But among those great qualities hid some ... not so great qualities. Like Thomas being nosy. Borderline rude. Controlling. Blunt to a fault. Inconsiderate. Which is why Angelica wasn't surprised when her best friend showed up at her door early in the morning demanding answers to questions that were a little on the personal side. 

"Did you sleep with him?"

She rolled her eyes hard enough to see the back of her skull. "Good morning to you too, Thomas."

"Good morning, doll." He leaned down to kiss the side of her mouth. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Philip is right in the kitchen. He can hear you."

"Did. You. Sleep. With. Him?" His whisper was aggressive. Damn near threatening. 

Angelica stepped to the side to let him in. She followed him deeper into her living room. Letting the door shut behind her by itself. Thomas dropped down on the sofa. Crossing his legs and arms at the same time. His eyebrow shot to the middle of his forehead. Angelica knew that look well. It was the look that meant he wasn't going to let this go. Not until every little dirty question he had was answered. 

Still, she stalled. "Why would you think I slept with him?"

"Because you said he kissed you."

"Do you sleep with every man you kiss?"

"Before James? Yes."

"Of course you did."

"And if a man that looked like your baby daddy looks, burst into my house and kissed my problems away on some ‘The Notebook’ type of shit, I would certainly let him have his way with me."

Angelica paused. "Should I be concerned with you around Alexander?"

"Why are you avoiding the question? That has to mean something good." He clapped his hands together. "He rocked your world, didn't he?" 

"Thomas-"

"He dusted the cobwebs off that thing." He pointed in the direction of her most private area. 

"Honestly, Thomas-"

"He reminded you why you let him put little Philip in you in the first place, didn't he?"

"Oh my god!" She flopped onto the sofa beside him. Using both hands to hide her flustered expression. "Would you stop?"

"If you would just tell me what I want to hear, I wouldn't have to sit here guessing."

She looked towards the kitchen entrance. Making sure her son was still at the table eating his oatmeal and watching Paw Patrol on his tablet. Too engrossed in his morning routine to wander in and hear his mother and uncle talking about his father in this manner. 

"I did not have sex with him."

"You lying, bitch."

"Thomas."

He stared her in the eyes, unblinking. Deciphering whether or not she was being honest. He pouted when deciding that she was. 

"Why not?"

"Because he just got out of a relationship with my sister." 

"You said Elizabeth was fine with it."

Angelica waved her hand dismissively. "She said she was but you know Eliza is the silently resigned type. She just wants everyone else to be happy. Even if she has to lie about her own happiness to make it happen."

"Then what happened after the kiss?"

_Angelica's heart stopped beating the moment Alexander's lips touched hers. There was a desperation in the way he was kissing her. A desperation she matched when she pushed her body closer to his. Grabbing his face to make sure not an inch of space could be put between them. Within seconds her system was flooded with Alexander Hamilton and nothing else._

_She could feel the prickly hairs on his face pressing into the skin of her palm. In a way that could be uncomfortable if she gave enough of a damn to pay attention to it. Every part of her body was touching a part of his. It was impossible to tell where she stopped and he started. Alexander felt warm and soft and rough and hard and perfect. His hand slid from her neck to her back. He pushed into it with the heel of his hand. Forcing her body to arch against his in accommodation._

_Alexander Hamilton smelled like coffee. He smelled like cheap cologne. He smelled like shampoo. He smelled like sweat. He smelled like sunshine. The scents attacked Angelica's nostrils all at once. So unexpected and potent, it almost knocked her off her feet. It_ would _have knocked her off her feet if the man wasn't holding onto her as tightly as he was._

_If Alexander's smell was potent, his taste was intoxicating. Forget whisky. One shot of Alexander Hamilton and Angelica's head was too fuzzy to properly function. Her memory hadn't done her ex lover justice. The way he tasted couldn't be described. Not even if she was familiar with every word in the dictionary. Just because she didn't know how to properly place the flavor, didn't mean she didn't know she wanted more. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth. Hoping it would help to drown her taste buds with him._

_Don't even get her started on the sound he was making. Something between a growl and a whimper. It slid from his lips every time they had to pull away for air. If someone recorded that sound and put it on iTunes, Angelica was sure it would be the number one download within minutes. Though she would never allow that to happen. Allow anyone else to hear the music Alexander's body was blessing her ears with. She grabbed hold of his chin to keep him in place. Preventing him from chasing her mouth when she twisted her head to the side. The glorious sound filled her ears again. Louder and deeper. This time in displeasure at her breaking their contact._

_The heavy bass of his voice shocked Angelica into opening her eyes. And maybe that was a mistake. Since she was in the habit of kissing with her eyes shut, sight was the only one of her senses Alexander hadn't taken control of. Until now. Now his face filled her vision and made her blood burn hot. He stared back at her with wide eyes and dilated pupils. His lips were pink and swollen from their moment. The intensity in his expression was frightening in the best way possible. Angelica felt like prey. Just maybe, she wanted to be chased that way as well._

_She dropped her hands to the side and took a step back. Alexander's eyes narrowed as they followed her movements._

_"Angel." His voice was raspy. He lifted his hand and curled his finger. "Come."_

_She probably could. Standing right where she was. Without him touching her. If he kept looking at her like that._

_"I-" She licked her lips, swallowed, and tried again. "I need to breathe."_

_"Breathe a little closer to me then." He took a step in her direction._

_"I need to take breather is what I meant." Angelica cleared her throat. “We need to take a breather."_

_"I'm fine." He assured her. Lowering his arm and letting his fingers catch on the front of her jeans as he did. He yanked her back into his personal space. Moving her around like her weight meant nothing to him._

_Instead of going for her lips, he moved to her neck. Leaving open mouth kisses down the gentle slope to her shoulder. "I missed you so much." He closed his teeth around her skin softly. "I missed this so much." He swiped his tongue over it to sooth the bite. "God I love you."_

_The admission brought Angelica down from the cloud she was floating on. She used both hands to lift Alexander's face from her collar bone. Ignoring the way the air chilled her wet skin. Alexander, though clearly confused, didn't move to touch her again._

_Angelica waited a few seconds to speak. Mainly because she didn't want any embarrassing sounds to come out when she opened her mouth. There was also the fact that she was slightly out of breath. So she gathered her wits and evened out her breathing. Avoiding the waiting man's eyes._

_"We have to stop." She took pride in the confidence in her voice. Especially since she felt anything but._

_"Why?" Alexander frowned. Then understanding dawned on him. "Is Pip here?"_

_"No." She drew back. "I mean yes. But h-he's taking his nap. I just meant no, that not the reason we have to stop. Well it's not the only reason." Holy shit she was terrible at this._

_"Angel, I don't understand."_

_"We shouldn't be doing this." She motioned between the two of them._

_"Why not? Eliza-"_

_"Is in a terrible place right now." She interrupted what he was about to say._

_Alexander shook his head in disbelief. "Of course." He let out a dry laugh. "You're never not going to use your sister as an excuse."_

_Angelica took immediate offense. "I'm not using her as an excuse. I'm considering how my sister would feel about this. Like any decent person would."  
_

_"Let me guess, I'm not a decent person?"_

_"I didn't say that." She turned away from him. "All I'm saying is-"_

_"All you're saying is that you have no intention of giving us another chance."_

_"That's not true." She didn't look at him. She didn't want him to see her face and pinpoint the uncertainty. "I just feel like we need to take some more time."_

_"Time for what?"_

_"For everything." She swung back around to face him. Feeling more confident since she'd practiced this part in her head a hundred times. "If we are going to do this, we're going to do it right this time. We're going to take things slow. No jumping into a physical relationship. And no 'I love you's so soon."_

_"Angelica." He laughed again. Disbelieving this time. "We had sex within an hour of knowing one another. And I still fell hopelessly in love with you. So I know the idea of sex isn't what just scared you off. It was me saying I love you."_

_She rolled her eyes. Turning away again to hide them. "It's not that. I just need some time and space, okay?"_

_"Three years wasn't enough time?" He bit back bitterly._

_She wrapped her arms around her middle. "I need some time and space, Alexander. Can you do that?"_

_Angelica expected resistance. Instead, in response, she got a soft sigh. She could feel the man approaching her. But she stayed as she was. Facing away. Hugging herself. Alexander didn't grab her from behind like she subconsciously wanted him too. He kept his hands completely to himself. He did however lower his chin to her shoulder. Letting the weight of his head push down on her. His body was close but not touching hers. She almost wanted to take a step back and press against him for the physical comfort. But she didn't want to send the wrong message after what she just said._

_"I can do that." He whispered directly into her ear._

_Damn if she didn't shudder. "Can you?"_

_"Of course." Angelica could hear the smile in his voice. "Time and space are my middle names."_

_She bit the inside of her cheek to fight off a smile. "This isn't exactly giving me space, Alexander."_

_"Oh We’re starting right now?" He took a step back. Lifting his hands in mock surrender. "I thought we were starting later."_

The disdain on Thomas's face made it clear that wasn't the story he expected to hear.

"That's it?" 

Angelica snorted at the childish whine.

"Yes, Thomas. That's the entire story."

"There wasn't even a little," He made the universal motion for handjob. "action?"

"No." She slapped his hand. "And stop that!" 

"Angelica, my love, you have gravely disappointed me."

"Have I now?"

"It is so _boring_ being your best friend sometimes. Normal _adult_ best friends share sex stories and go out to clubs and all that fun shit. But _no!_ My best friend has been celibate since she got pregnant _forever_ ago. So the only stories I get are about what someone's snot nose kid did in art class that day."

"Okay. Rude!" Angelica mushed his shoulder. "Thomas, we are not 21 anymore. I am a mother."

His eye roll was expected. "I _know._ All I'm saying is, you should have slept with him. You know, just to make sure she still works." He pointed to the seat of her jeans. 

Again, his hand was slapped.

"Trust me, she works."

"How would you know, though? You told me Alexander was the best lover you ever had. You said he was toe curling, sweat rolling backwards, good. So you must understand my confusion on why you didn't get a little taste."

"I told you, I needed some time and space."

He groaned. "I am done with this conversation." Thomas patted her thigh before pulling himself into a standing position. "Where did you say my brilliant nephew was again?"

She pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Sticking her tongue out as her best friend made his way into the other room. Before she could follow the man to make sure he wasn't in there sneaking her son some sugar filled treat, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

Anticipation spiked through her veins when she saw Alexander's name flashing across the screen. She couldn't slide her thumb fast enough.

"Hello?"

"Angel, hi. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She pulled her legs onto the couch for a more comfortable position. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good." And yeah, now that he mentioned it, she could hear it in his voice. Something was off. And why was he whispering?

"What's wrong?"

"There's some kind of plumbing issue in my apartment building. So now the owner is being forced to fix it. It's a big thing. The entire building's plumbing is being renovated. So I have nowhere to stay for at least a week."

"And you want to stay here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if that was something you would be okay with?"

Angelica sighed into the receiver. "That's not time or space, Alexander."

"I know. I know. I didn't even want to ask you but I had to try. I don't have a lot of actual friends in the city. And there's no way in hell I'm splurging on a hotel. I would stay with John but his parents are over this week. I could ask Laf or Eliza since-"

"No!" Angelica grimaced at the possibility of Alexander staying with either of his past sexual partners. 

"No?" 

"No." She repeated. "You can stay here. I have a perfectly good couch.. or well... I think the carpet was more to your liking. And Philip would love to have you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm crowding you."

"You're fine. I promise."

"Oh my god. Thank you so much, Angel. You have no idea how much you're helping me out right now."

"No worries. You said it would just be for a week or so right?"

"Or so. Yeah. So when would be a good time to come over?"

"Uh, just whenever you pack your stuff I guess."

"I was hoping you would say that." The phone disconnected without a word of parting. Angelica scoffed at the blacked out screen. She was going to call back and school the father of her child on proper phone etiquette when a knock at her door interrupted her. "It's me!"

Angelica scurried from her place on the sofa. Practically tripping over herself on her way to answer the door. 

Alexander stood in her hallway. Smiling over at her cheekily. She glanced down and noticed the two suitcases on either side of him. She held the door open for him as he rolled his clothes -and who knows what else- into the house.

"That was fast."

"I was _really_ hoping you would say yes." 

"Were you out there long?" She asked casually. But inside she was panicking. Remembering what her and Thomas discussed just moments before his phone call. How loudly were they talking? What if he heard from the hall?

"No. I just got here." He pushed his luggage up against the wall just to get it out of the way. "Why?"

"No reason." She shrugged. "Philip-"

"Is in the kitchen." He finished for her. Smirking at the way her expression panicked. "Right?"

It took a few seconds for Angelica's brain to send the memo to her mouth that it was supposed to respond. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What did you think?  
> Yes, I know the "My house is fucked up and i need somewhere to stay" trope is cliche as hell. But don't you think it'll be fun to see where it takes them? And isn't life a little cliche sometimes anyway?  
> Comments and Kudos are cool. Mainly because I go back and read your comments to remind myself people still care about this series. Until next time (which will be sooner) (I hope) !


End file.
